Le Journal de River Song
by Qwimalwyn
Summary: Le journal de River Song, présent depuis le premier épisode où le personnage apparait ainsi que dans tous les autres par la suite, il reste secret ainsi que toutes les aventures racontées en son sein. Dans cette fan-fiction, je vous en propose ma version.
1. Day 1

**_Journal de River Song_**

**Jour 1 :**

Le réveil. C'est comme une nouvelle vie qui commence. Déjà, j'ai de toute évidence un nouveau nom. River Song. Ca me plait assez, et au moins j'ai avec ce nouveau nom la chance de recommencer à zéro. Le Docteur qui m'a toujours obsédé m'obsède toujours autant mais plus pour les même raisons. Je suis comme libérée d'un fardeau, d'une tâche qu'on m'avait ordonnée de réaliser : le tuer.

Je n'y arriverais jamais. Pas que je n'en sois pas capable, j'y étais même parvenue et je réussirais sûrement à nouveau… Si je le voulais. Et c'est bien là qu'est la différence avec mes anciennes régénérations, je ne le veux pas. Je ne le veux plus. Enfant, j'étais trop faible pour pouvoir choisir et dans ma dernière régénération, je me renseignais sur lui et me préparais à notre dernière et unique rencontre. J'avais un but. Aujourd'hui, je n'en ai plus. Qu'est-ce que va bien pouvoir devenir River Song ? Le Docteur doit sûrement déjà le savoir. Il semble tout connaitre de moi, de mon futur. Cela veut sûrement dire que l'on va se revoir. J'attends ça avec impatience d'ailleurs. Je me souviens des derniers mots qu'il m'a adressés avant de me laisser ici, un hôpital au LIème siècle, il m'a dit que selon lui la première chose que je devais savoir c'était que le Docteur mentait. C'est bien possible, il semble y être obligé. Mon futur semble être son passé. Il en a de la chance de savoir ce qui va m'arriver. En tout cas, ça ne semble pas si mal parti pour cette nouvelle vie.

Je me souviens aussi de ce qu'il m'a chuchoté à Berlin, il s'adressait à River mais je suis elle à présent. Donc il me parlait à moi. Combien de temps va-t-il falloir que j'attende pour le revoir ? Je me moque du reste à présent. Mon futur, ma destinée toute entière est à ses côtés. Je ne vis plus que dans l'espoir de le voir. Mais je sais que ce sera le cas, sinon il ne saurait pas tout ça sur moi. Il m'avait déjà vu. Alors je le reverrais.

Mais quand ? Et comment ferais-je pour le retrouver ? Il me faut un nouveau but pour cette nouvelle existence. Et je crois savoir exactement lequel ce sera… Un but bien plus noble que celui qu'on m'a imposé : le retrouver. En attendant, je dois me reposer ici et réfléchir à mon avenir. Que vais-je devenir ? Qui est River Song ? Qui suis-je et qui serais-je dans cette nouvelle et dernière vie ?


	2. Day 2

**Jour 2 :**

En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment le second jour de River Song, mais c'est le premier de ma nouvelle vie. Je suis enfin sortie de l'hôpital. Et aucune trace du Docteur… ou de mes parents. Je vais devoir me débrouiller seule. Comme je l'ai toujours fait au fond. Au moins, je ne suis pas un bébé cette fois-ci.

Je vais devoir me trouver un endroit où vivre à présent et trouver comment gagner de quoi vivre aussi justement. Le LIème siècle est aussi tout nouveau pour moi. Mais m'adapter est une chose que je connais et dans laquelle je suis douée. Une survivante, voilà ce que j'ai toujours été. Et ce que je suis encore. Même si je ne peux plus me régénérer à présent. L'immortalité n'aurait pas valu la mort du Docteur. Depuis que je suis sortie de l'hôpital où il m'a déposé, je ne pense jamais qu'à lui. Et je sais que ma vie entière sera dévouée à le retrouver. Il m'a donné ce carnet dans lequel j'écris. Sa couverture me rappelle tant le Tardis. Sa cabine bleue volante… La conscience du Tardis m'a appris à le piloter pour que je puisse sauver mes parents. Je suis reliée à elle d'une façon que je comprends encore assez mal. Peut-être qu'un jour, j'aurais ces réponses. Le Docteur doit sûrement le savoir.

Tout me ramène toujours à lui… Lui qui est si loin certainement. A n'importe quelle période du temps. Il me manque. Et je n'ai aucune idée de comment le retrouver. Il pourrait être n'importe où. Personne ne peut vraiment savoir où est le Docteur. Et les seules traces qu'il laisse sont infimes, des empreintes d'insectes dans l'immensité de l'Histoire de l'Univers. Mais c'est pourtant uniquement dans l'Histoire que je pourrais trouver sa trace. En apprendre plus sur lui aussi. Peut-être que je devrais visiter des musées ? Des archives ? Des Universités ? Où sont donc conservées ces traces ?


	3. Day 3

**Jour 13 :**

Je me rapproche peut-être bien du but, de l'unique but que je me suis fixée : j'ai entendu parler d'une université d'archéologie. Elle se situe sur la Lune, le satellite terrestre que j'ai si souvent observé en étant enfant. Le même satellite dont l'attirance avait permis la construction de la combinaison de cosmonaute dont j'ai été si longtemps prisonnière. Cette combinaison crée pour Le tuer. Elle hante mes souvenirs. Mes cauchemars aussi. Mais la Lune a maintenant un nouvel attrait pour moi. On dit qu'elle est la meilleure base de données sur le Docteur. J'espère que mon instinct a eu raison en me poussant à embarquer pour le système solaire. Après, il faudra encore que je me fasse accepter dans l'institut. Archéologue… Quoi de mieux pour retrouver un voyageur du temps ?


	4. Day 4

**Jour 15 :**

La Lune est telle que dans mes souvenirs. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de contempler ses cratères vieux de plusieurs milliards d'années. J'ai été admise à y suivre des études d'archéologie. Il faut dire que mon dossier – crée de toute pièce – était assez impressionnant. Mais je sais que j'en serais capable.

Tout s'est bien passé, en grande partie grâce à mon dossier et mes soi-disant recommandations, mais quand l'homme qui m'a fait passer cette entrevue m'a demandé quelle était la raison de mon empressement d'étudier l'archéologie, j'ai hésité à inventer une raison bidon. Une passion pour l'Histoire par exemple. Ce qui aurait bien été complétement faux au vue de mon passé avec cette matière à l'école. Mais non, à la place, j'ai choisi l'honnêteté : pour retrouver un homme bien.

D'accord : un Seigneur du Temps. D'accord : l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse en si peu de temps. Le Docteur, le seul homme que j'aimerais de toute ma vie… A présent, je suis plus près que jamais de le retrouver. Mes études vont commencer et j'aurais tout le temps pour mes propres recherches. Docteur, je vous jure que je vous reverrais bientôt, mon amour.


	5. Day 5

**Jour 456 :**

Ca fait plus d'un an que je n'ai pas écrit ici. Mes études m'ont requis plus de temps que je ne le supposais. Ce n'était pas si inintéressant. J'ai découvert énormément de choses grâce aux cours. Je pourrais presque même dire qu'à présent l'Histoire m'intéresse vraiment. Je n'y croyais pas au départ… Mais l'archéologie est peut-être bel et bien faite pour moi ?

Pour ce qui est du Docteur – qui ne quitte malgré tout jamais mes pensées – je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé pour ce qui est de le retrouver. La tâche est bien plus ardue que je me l'étais imaginée mais je ne désespère pas pour autant. Et j'ai quand même pu en découvrir beaucoup sur lui. Et sur moi. Ca je ne m'y attendais pas… Mais River Song/Melody Pond apparait parfois dans les archives. Bien sûr ce sont des « spoilers » sur mon avenir. Mais je suis quand même bien curieuse. Et c'est ma seule piste pour retrouver le Docteur, alors j'enquête sur ma propre personne, mon propre futur. J'en apprends ainsi autant sur moi que sur lui. Et tout pousse à prouver qu'après l'avoir retrouvé, nous serons très liés… J'ai même trouvé des documents suggérant que River Song pourrait être la femme du Docteur.

Je ne sais pas si je dois les croire mais au fond de mon cœur, je les espère vrais. J'attends de découvrir la vérité avec encore plus d'impatience qu'auparavant.

En même temps, je crains aussi de découvrir cette vérité, j'ai peur de retrouver le Docteur… River Song. Le nom par lequel le Docteur lui-même m'a nommé. La femme que m'a montrée le Teselecta. La femme qu'ont connue mes parents avant même ma naissance… Cette River Song. Celle que je suis sensée devenir… River Song est plus connue pour un autre fait qui tout autant que son présumé mariage est directement lié au Docteur. Elle l'aurait tué… Evidemment, Melody Pond a été enlevée bébé dans cet unique but par le Silence mais je croyais en avoir terminé avec cette partie de ma vie.

Et pourtant, de nombreux documents font part de la mort du Docteur en 2010. Sur les bords du Lac Silencio. Aux Etats-Unis, sur Terre. Tous parlent d'un drôle de spationaute. J'ai peur qu'il ne s'agisse de la même combinaison que celle qui m'a gardée prisonnière dans mes plus jeunes années sur Terre. Et encore plus, je suis terrifiée à l'idée que je puisse être celle à l'intérieur, à l'idée que je puisse le tuer. Je refuse que ce soit là mon destin. Ni le sien… Mourir de ma main… Jamais ! De toute façon, j'ignore où est cette combinaison spatiale et je n'ai aucune envie de la chercher. Si je trouve le Docteur ce ne sera pas pour le voir mourir sous mes yeux. Pas une seconde fois. Je le jure.


	6. Day 6

**Jour 578 :**

Je viens de passer mes examens. Avec succès. Me voici diplômée, titulaire d'un Doctorat : me voici Docteur. Le Docteur River Song. Et je suis donc enfin entièrement libre de mes recherches. Depuis deux ans maintenant, je suis hantée à l'idée de tuer un jour mon bien-aimé. De force ou de gré… Aussi, ma seule préoccupation de chercheuse et d'amoureuse est de déterrer la vérité sur la mort du Docteur. Le 22 Avril 2011 aux abords du lac Silencio. A 17 h 02… Une date aussi précise : l'heure et le jour de la mort de mon si cher Docteur. Je l'ai noté dans mon carnet en première page. C'est la première chose qui me vient en tête en l'ouvrant mais à force je la garde en tête tout le temps. Même la nuit. Tous mes cauchemars se résument à ce jour maudit. Et j'espère ne jamais les vivre en vrai.


	7. Day 7

**Jour 584 :**

Mes recherches avancent. J'ai découvert des témoignages ! Des témoignages sur les dernières heures, les dernières paroles de mon Docteur ! Ce n'étaient que des enfants à l'époque. Des enfants terriens, anglais pas américains mais le Docteur a toujours eu un faible pour le Royaume-Uni plus que pour les Etats-Unis. Je les ai déjà lus plusieurs fois mais je les étudierais plus profondément demain. Je sens que je me rapproche du dénouement… J'ai juste peur maintenant de ce que cela me dira. Qui suis-je vraiment pour le Docteur, moi, River ? Sa future femme ou alors son dernier assassin ?


	8. Day 8

**Jour 585 – à moins que ce ne soit plus… Des jours, des mois voire plus ont passé depuis la dernière fois où j'ai écrit dans ce journal… - :**

La dernière question que je m'étais posée… Que j'avais écrite ici même : Qui suis-je ?

L'épouse ou la femme qui allait un jour tuer le dernier Seigneur du Temps de l'Univers ?

Je l'ignorais encore hier…

Aujourd'hui, j'ai la réponse : je suis les deux.

Tout a commencé dans mon bureau à l'université lunaire. _Elle _est revenue. _Elle_ m'a retrouvé… La femme qui m'avait enlevé à mes parents le jour-même de ma naissance. La femme qui m'a donné pour mission, pour ordre, de tuer le Docteur. Elle m'a retrouvé et m'a de nouveau capturé. Elle m'a une seconde fois enfermée dans cette combinaison que je hais. Cette combinaison que je n'ai pas pu arrêter et qui a accompli ce pourquoi on l'avait fabriqué : elle a tué le Docteur. Ou plutôt tout le monde croit et je suis la seule à savoir la vérité. Melody Pond ou River Song, quel que soit mon nom, sera pour toujours celle qui a tué le Docteur. Emprisonnée à vie pour ce meurtre qui dégoute l'univers tout entier. Mais mon Docteur est toujours en vie. Il survit à tout… Et surtout à moi. Caché et protégé dans le Teselecta, il a survécu aux décharges mortelles que je ne contrôlais pas. Mais je suis la seule à le savoir. Même maman et papa ignorent tout du subterfuge qu'il a employé.

Et je suis mariée à présent. La femme du Docteur. Il m'a épousé dans une sorte d'univers parallèle crée par mes actions – j'ai tenté de lui sauver la vie et altéré un point fixe dans le temps… - où le temps lui-même était suspendu et se désagrégeait. Tout l'univers qui périssait et comme dernier acte, dernier espoir, il m'a fait sa femme… Et je l'ai tué pour sauver l'Univers. Affreux paradoxe.

Je suis maintenant en prison, j'ai été jugée très rapidement. Ma culpabilité était plus qu'évidente et mon crime bien trop grave pour rester impuni. Si j'avais moi-même était dans le jury, j'en aurais décidé de même. La survie du Docteur est notre secret. Et j'attends qu'il arrive maintenant. Je sais qu'il le fera. Je suis sa femme après tout. Et mes nuits ne vont plus être pleines de cauchemars mais de fabuleuses aventures avec mon Docteur. J'entends déjà le bruit si familier, rassurant et excitant du Tardis : il est là. J'ai hâte de le retrouver. A présent que je sais qui je suis et que je sais qu'il viendra toujours me trouver, je n'ai plus à faire toutes ces recherches… La prison c'est reposant après tout ce que je viens de vivre. Et tout ce que je vivrais bientôt. Ceci sera ma première évasion. Ma première vraie nuit en tant que la femme du Docteur, en tant que le Docteur River Song.


	9. Day 9

**Jour 586 **:

Waouh quelle nuit! A peine avais-je fini d'écrire hier soir que le son familier du TARDIS retentissait dans l'air de la prison où je suis enfermée. Et le Docteur était là, m'attendant dans un beau costume. Il m'a expliqué ce qu'était ce carnet : notre journal. Pas que le mien, le nôtre. Apparemment, on se rencontrerait dans me mauvais ordre et on aurait besoin d'un guide... Ça veut dire que je vais le rencontre plus jeune plus tard. Et ça explique surtout comment il savait autant de choses sur moi. Plus que moi... Il m'avait déjà rencontré, mon futur moi. En tout cas, à présent, il y a des règles que je dois suivre. Et j'ai bien la confirmation que nos aventures ne font que commencer! Ce n'était pas qu'une nuit, c'était notre première nuit. L'univers est si vaste et le temps aussi, j'avais raison de penser que c'était le début d'une nouvelle vie.

Pour ce qui est de cette nuit en particulier, on a été voir les étoiles. Comment mieux décrire cette superbe soirée que m'a offerte le Docteur ce soir? Les étoiles mais pas n'importe lesquelles : toutes les étoiles ! En une seconde, elles étaient toutes rassemblées devant nos yeux, le plus d'étoiles visibles dans tout l'espace-temps à ce qu'il m'a dit. Et comment refuser de le croire? C'est mon mari maintenant, et c'était vraiment magique! Une soirée de rêve, non, le début d'un rêve. A la nuit prochaine où j'entendrais le TARDIS! Peut-être la prochaine nuit mais comment savoir? La journée va être longue...


	10. Day 10

**Jour 587 :**

Pas de Docteur ni de TARDIS ce soir... Il a tout l'univers à parcourir mais il m'a promis de vite revenir. Je l'attend de pied ferme, avec impatience même. J'ai tant besoin de quitter ces murs sans couleur ni âme. J'espère ne pas devoir attendre trop longtemps mon si cher seigneur du temps...


	11. Day 11

**Jour 589 :**

Deuxième nuit avec lui! Et quelle nuit, celle-là aussi ! La dernière fois on était allé sur une planète tellement ennuyeuse que le docteur n'avait même pas pris la peine de me donner son nom. Celle-ci avait bien un nom, et si elle était calme et certainement ennuyeuse selon les critères du Docteur, elle était juste magnifique et tellement exotique par rapport à la Terre ou son satellite lunaire...

Riva Diva III. Voilà son nom. Et quelle planète ! Toute sa civilisation se concentre dans des bulles. Pas des bulles d'air mais des bulles d'eau. Une planète entièrement aquatique, même son noyau apparemment... Dans toute son atmosphère ces grandes bulles parfois même gigantesques. Certaines sont habitées d'autres concentrent des services "municipaux" car ce sont de vraies villes entières bâties dans différentes bulles et reliées entre elles par des tubes de verre si léger qu'ils ne font pas éclater ces bulles. Une véritable merveille et une singularité dans toute l'histoire de l'architecture et de l'urbanisme du cosmos. Riva Diva III... Un très bon choix pour un rendez-vous romantique. On apprend encore à se connaitre même si l'on est mariés et plus j'apprends sur lui, plus je l'aime...

Mais me voilà à présent de retour dans ma cellule. Et lui, libre comme un papillon, s'en va voletant dans son TARDIS vers d'autres aventures aussi passionnantes que Riva Diva III et une nuit avec moi.


	12. Day 12

**Jour 593 :**

Après l'immense océan de Riva Diva, nous voilà partis sur une planète désertique : Gyrr. Quel nom affreux! Et quel climat torride! Gyrr n'a qu'une seule vraie particularité et pas des moindres : un immense oasis, le seul de toute la planète. Il est arrosé non pas par la pluie ou rempli par des nappes phréatiques comme les autres oasis de l'univers, mais par une cascade gigantesque sortant droit des nuages jaunes comme le sable, une cascade d'eau de l'air, blanche par la force de son jet et l'écume quelle contient. Mais elle n'est pas salée, écumeuse mais pas salée. C'était juste incroyable! Et dans cet oasis, il y avait des plantes, des sortes de figuiers et dattiers principalement. Mais ils avaient une telle saveur! Je ne dis pas que l'on meurt de faim, ici, mais c'est une prison, et le Docteur m'amène sur des planètes si magiques, si vastes, de vastes étendues et avec une telle sensation de liberté. Je ne sais pas s'il fait exprès ou si les plus belles planètes de l'univers qu'il semble vouloir me montrer, les plus particulières et les plus insolites, ont toute cette "configuration"...


	13. Day 13

**Jour 602 **:

J'ai ma réponse : non.

Loin de là même!

Je reviens d'un minuscule astéroïde ! Bon, une lune selon le Docteur... Mais ça reste un astéroïde pour moi! Un incroyablement tout petit et ridicule satellite naturel de Jolysis IV. Quelques mètres de diamètre. Pratiquement aussi grand que le TARDIS! De l'extérieur je veux dire... Tout le contraire du TARDIS en fait. Un astéroïde sans atmosphère. Ça aurait été impossible sur une telle surface. On avait donc mis nos « combinaisons de survie en milieux hostiles en tous genres ». Ce sont les mots du Docteur... De simples combinaisons spatiales qu'il devait assez peu utiliser car il a dû les chercher pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes dans tout son TARDIS. Elles n'étaient pas rangées dans son immense penderie mais dans un vieux placard qu'il n'avait pas ouvert depuis des lustres. De simples combinaisons oranges qui n'étaient de toute évidence pas de confection gallifreyenne...

Mais au moins avec elles, nous avons pu sortir du TARDIS et observer les étoiles. Cette fois toutes les étoiles de l'univers car il nous suffisait de nous déplacer de quelques pas pour atteindre l'autre extrémité de la "lune" de sable et de roches. Ce duvet sableux était d'ailleurs bien plus agréable pour les observer que les montagnes abruptes de Caliréée. C'est le nom de la première planète qu'on a visité ensemble, la première nuit. J'ai demandé le nom à la conscience du TARDIS...

Mais malgré ça, c'était quand même moins magique. Peut-être justement parce que c'était la troisième nuit, euh non, déjà quatrième nuit. Le Docteur a intérêt à trouver mieux la prochaine fois sinon je reste dans ma prison!


	14. Day 14

**Jour 604 :**

Il a fait mieux. Plus original en tout cas. Et peut-être pas plus intéressant, ni plus apaisant, mais je ne cherche pas d'apaisement : je m'ennuie assez en prison! Et là c'était tellement plus amusant!

Fucrès VII, une petite planète artificiellement transformée pour accueillir la plus grande serre de tout l'univers. Au LIIème siècle, cette serre est gigantesque et toutes. Je dis bien _toutes _les espèces végétales mortes ou vivantes sont présentes dans cette immense jungle sous dôme. Toutes les espèces de toutes les planètes, même la Terre. Oui parce que la Terre est morte à cette époque. Le soleil a déjà expiré son dernier souffle, embrasant toutes les planètes de son système. Adieu Sol III... Mais ici, elle vit toujours et pour toujours ! Ainsi que toutes les autres planètes ayant un jour existé dans l'ensemble de l'univers tout entier. Toutes sauf Gallifrey, à cause du verrou temporel à ce que m'a expliqué le Docteur... Mais plus maintenant. Dans son TARDIS, mon époux avait gardé des graines gallifreyennes et aujourd'hui, enfin dans quelques siècles, Gallifrey elle-même est représentée sur Fucrès VII. Un véritable chef d'œuvre de la mémoire botanique universelle...

Mais pas que... Cette planète est une serre géante. Et il y fait chaud, comme dans le désert de Gyrr, et bon et beau... Et tout est si merveilleux! Et au milieu de ces merveilles de la nature sauvegardées à tout jamais dans ce jardin planétaire, cette jungle infinie,... J'ai passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie. C'était ma cinquième nuit avec le Docteur, c'était ma véritable première nuit avec mon mari. Bon, j'y suis un peu pour quelque chose, comme pour m'épouser, il semblait peu sûr de lui. Ceci est peut-être notre journal, mais ce n'est nulle part que j'écrirais ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Il me l'a bien dit... Et répété... Et répété... Bref. Je suis sa femme et je suis la seule à jamais pouvoir le savoir. Mais je sens à présent que ce n'est plus seulement un serment qui nous lie, d'ailleurs quel serment? Il a demandé ma main à mes parents. Jamais mon avis! Bien entendu j'aurais dit oui mais là n'est pas la question, ce n'est plus la question... parce que maintenant il y a ce secret si intime. Ce secret qui n'est connu que de nous deux et qui lie nos vies à tout jamais d'une nouvelle manière, bien plus grande, bien plus intime. Je suis sa _femme _et je connais son nom.


	15. Day 15

**Jour 606 :**

Une jungle luxuriante, une planète tropicale et des ruines en diamants... Voilà le cadre de l'aventure que nous avons vécu cette nuit, moi et mon Docteur. La nuit a été longue... Elle a aussi été la plus passionnante, la plus excitante de toutes jusqu'à aujourd'hui : le mystère, le danger... Tout ce que je perds en étant prisonnière. Et c'est aussi tout ce que je vis à cent à l'heure avec mon Docteur ! Et j'adore ça ! C'est tellement fou de préférer de telles aventures palpitantes à de simples voyages romantiques sans danger. Mais c'est dans ces moments-là, dans ces moments de courses, dans ces moments haletants que le Docteur donne le meilleur de lui-même. Et c'est comme ça que je l'aime !

Ces ruines donc, le mystère... Oui parce que, contrairement aux autres voyages que nous avions fait les jours, enfin nuits précédentes, celui-ci réservait des surprises et même au Docteur. Au départ ce devait n'être qu'un voyage d'agrément sur Colyphsis mais j'ai découvert une chose : ça ne reste jamais longtemps le cas lorsque le Docteur est là. Et tant mieux! La vie serait si ennuyeuse sinon ! Question ennui, j'ai bien assez affaire déjà dans cette cellule d'où je ne sors presque jamais dans la journée. Et où je n'ai rien à faire d'autre qu'à écrire dans ce journal. Heureusement alors que ces aventures aient lieu : ça me donne de quoi écrire. Décrire les étoiles ou les plantes de Fucrès ce n'est pas vraiment intéressant, mais ces ruines, mais cette aventure spectaculaire...

Oh ça, ça, ça vaut le coup !

Nous avons donc atterri avec le TARDIS dans une petite clairière de ce que le Docteur a appelé une jungle planétaire, une jungle tropicale recouvrant toute la surface d'une planète un peu plus petite que la Terre. Le seigneur du temps avait sorti un panier en osier terrien de son vaisseau alors que je voyais déjà au loin les diamants briller sur les tours d'un monument en ruines... Tous les deux nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers cette lumière spectaculaire.

" Je n'avais prévu que de pique-niquer aujourd'hui, me dit le Docteur, mais ce serait bête de ne pas aller y jeter un coup d'œil !"

J'approuvais pleinement cette idée. J'étais attirée par ces pierreries si brillante, du scintillantes...

"Ce sont des diamants, répondis-je, aucune femme ne pourrait y résister!

- Alors, allons voir ça de plus près, River !"

Et nous nous approchâmes de la source de cet étrange rayonnement. Il provenait d'une autre clairière un peu plus loin où sous de nombreuses lianes et autres plantes grimpantes se dessinaient des ruines scintillantes. Les diamants reflétaient la lumière des trois soleils de ce système. Et ils nous éblouissaient énormément mais je m'approchai quand même. Les murs de ce qui avaient dû être des temples étaient entièrement construits avec des diamants. Une civilisation magnifique devait avoir existé bien des millénaires plus tôt…

« C'est la première fois que je vois ça, m'avoua le Docteur, je me demande bien qui a pu construire de tels temples la planète a été habitée il y a longtemps mais par des indigènes qui ignoraient tout de la civilisation – selon les rapports des colons humains sur l'exploration de cette planète-jungle.

- Que leur est-il arrivé ?

- Ce n'est pas toi, l'archéologue, me demanda-t-il.

- On est au LIIIème siècle, deux siècles après mes études ! Ces événements n'ont peut-être même pas encore eu lieu ! »

C'était peu probable vu l'état des ruines qui se dressaient devant nous mais quand même possible. La nature en deux siècles pouvait très bien reprendre ses droits.

« Les cholyphsiciens ont simplement disparus. Je crois même que les colons qui ont évoqué leur rencontre avec ces natifs ont été traités de fous après la seconde expédition. Ils n'ont trouvé aucune trace de civilisation dans cette jungle.

- Ils n'ont pas du découvrir ces ruines… La disparition des Cholyphsiciens a peut-être quelque chose à voir avec ces ruines, suggérais-je.

- Certainement, ou, en tout cas, on en apprendra sûrement plus sur eux. »

L'intérieur des temples étaient aussi lumineux que l'extérieur sinon plus. Les diamants n'étaient pas posés sur des roches comme je l'avais d'abord cru et comme l'étaient des feuilles d'or sur des monuments dans l'antiquité et le moyen-âge terrestre. Non, là, les diamants étaient les roches dans lesquelles étaient construits ces temples aujourd'hui en ruines. Enfin peut-être pas encore en ruines mais dans deux siècles… Les temples ressemblaient un peu à des pyramides sans être des tombeaux contrairement à celles d'Egypte. Des gravures sur les diamants racontaient à l'intérieur des histoires de divinités associées aux trois soleils à ce que nous en avons compris. L'un d'eux, le plus grand des trois, aurait été considéré par les indigènes cholyphsiciens comme le plus puissant dieu de leur panthéon. Les deux autres lutteraient avec lui pour occuper, seul, le ciel. Une lutte presque fraternelle comme dans tant de mythologies dans tout l'univers… Mais les cholyphsiciens auraient un jour prévu la défaite du « grand seigneur du ciel » comme le présenta la traduction du TARDIS d'après les hiéroglyphes colyphsiciens. Et cette défaite devait arriver quand les trois soleils cacheraient leurs faces pendant trois jours. Une immense éclipse, normalement impossible à moins que le ciel ne soit caché par d'immenses vaisseaux spatiaux peut-être…

Et cette éclipse apocalyptique annonçant le nouveau règne des soleils renégats était arrivée. Qu'était-il arrivé ensuite ? Le Docteur se le demandait aussi…

« De toute évidence, leur civilisation est morte d'elle-même.

- Leur civilisation peut-être mais pourquoi n'y a-t-il plus aucune autre trace ? Les colons les ont rencontrés et tout pousse à penser que c'était après cette « éclipse » ! Ca cache quelque chose !

- Oui… Mais quoi ? »

Colyphsis était, depuis des années, vierge de toute présence humaine ou alien. Mais peut-être pas de toute forme de vie… Peut-être pas de formes indigènes ! Si les ruines étaient bien d'anciens temples abandonnés, les colyphsiciens pouvaient bien, quant à eux, ne pas avoir eu le même destin. Peut-être après cette abominable éclipse d'apocalypse avaient-ils vraiment régressés au stade de sauvages voire de monde animal. Des cris vinrent résonner depuis l'extérieur des ruines. Des cris bestiaux d'abord qui peu à peu prirent sens à nos oreilles. C'étaient donc bien des mots que ces grognements… Et ma théorie allait donc se révéler vraie. Le Docteur était déjà sorti du temple détruit et scrutait l'environnante jungle de ses yeux bleus.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Demandais-je.

- Non, rien. Mais ils sont là. Ils se cachent.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant, remarquais-je en descendant les marches du temple pour le rejoindre, ils ont perdu tous leurs repères !

- Ils ont toujours la jungle comme repère : elle n'a pas changé. Et ils la connaissent très bien !

- C'est comme ça qu'ils se sont cachés des colons ?

- Certainement. Ils ont dû les prendre pour des agents du chaos, des agents des soleils renégats…

- Mais pas nous, nous ne sommes pas sortis de cette ombre menaçante, pourtant ils nous craignent nous aussi.

- Ou alors ils se préparent à nous attaquer…

- Quoi ? »

Le Docteur me lança un pistolet depuis l'une de ses si grandes poches.

« Ne tire que si je te le demandes ! »

J'acquiesçai, un peu surprise. C'était une arme du LIème siècle que je connaissais assez bien. Un blaster-laser avec fonction paralysante en plus de sa puissance de feu mortelle habituelle. D'où pouvait-il bien tenir une telle arme ? Les questions allaient devoir attendre. Le mauvais pressentiment du Docteur se révéla bien vite juste. Des centaines de petites flèches plurent sur nous en un instant.

« Retournes dans le temple, m'ordonna le Seigneur du Temps.

- Pas sans toi, répliquais-je ! »

Et au lieu de reculer vers les ruines, nous nous élançâmes dans un même élan vers l'épaisse jungle.

« Où sont-ils, tu crois ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée mais s'ils ont perdu toute notion de civilisation, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de les aider ! Retournons au TARDIS !

- Ce n'est pas juste pour eux, ils ont détruits leur propre civilisation. Je suis sûre qu'elle était brillante…

- Je ne sais pas. Sûrement. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour eux, River. Ils savent se défendre et vivent toujours en harmonie avec la nature de Colyphsis, c'est ce qui compte. Ils ne sont ni une menace ni eux-mêmes en danger, alors rentrons !

- Rentrer ? On n'avait pas un pique-nique à manger ?

- Zut ! J'ai oublié le panier dans le temple !

- Ils sont derrière nous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ils nous rattrapent, répondit le Docteur. »

Rentrer ? En effet, on n'avait pas le choix… Mais rentrer pour moi signifiait revenir dans ma prison… Et je n'étais pas prête à terminer cette nuit ainsi, dans une course pour notre survie.

« Ils parlaient. Ils communiquent entre eux mais avec le TARDIS on devrait aussi pouvoir se faire comprendre d'eux, n'est-ce pas, Docteur ?

- Oui, mais si on s'arrête pour leur parler on risque de ne jamais pouvoir atteindre le TARDIS.

- Ça vaut quand même le coup d'essayer, m'entêtais-je, on sait leur histoire : on ne peut pas les abandonner comme ça !

- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais leur dire ?

- Que nous pouvons les aider.

- A faire quoi ? Ils ont choisi de revenir à cet état primitif, peut-être que s'ils avaient eu la prédiction de la triple éclipse c'était pour une raison : toute civilisation aussi brillante soit-elle est comme une vie, elle doit s'éteindre un jour. Et il faut l'accepter parce qu'ensuite, une nouvelle peut naitre et l'Histoire recommencer.

- C'est l'Histoire de ta vie, ça, me moquais-je.

- La tienne aussi, River. Cette civilisation a disparue mais sur Terre aussi beaucoup ont connu ce sort. Beaucoup ont été oubliées.

- Mais elles survivent dans d'autres civilisations, rétorquais-je.

- Celle-là aussi. Un jour, les colyphsiciens redécouvriront les temples et l'art de vivre ensemble et reconstruirons ce qu'ils ont perdu. Ou alors peut-être que leur civilisation perdurera toujours dans leurs esprits et nouvelles mythologies bien que leur mode de vie n'évolue jamais. Qui sait si ce n'est pas ce même mode de vie qui était celui des colyphsiciens civilisés et bâtisseurs des temples de diamants ? »

Le Docteur avait raison, évidemment. Même si la règle numéro une est « le Docteur ment », il lui arrive bien trop souvent d'avoir raison. Et là, ses arguments me convainquirent. Arrivés au TARDIS, je vis que de toute part de la clairière les guerriers et archers indigènes arrivaient vers nous.

« Démarre, criais-je depuis l'extérieur de la machine à voyager dans le temps, je vais les ralentir. »

Tout en réglant bien le blaster-laser sur « paralysie », je commençai à viser et tirer sur les guerriers les plus proches. Je me suis d'ailleurs découvert un vrai don à ce sujet. Bien pratique pour un assassin en cavale…

« On peut y aller, m'annonça mon mari que je m'empressai de rejoindre dans la salle de commande principale de son vaisseau.

- Parfait, ils ont compris le message de toute façon. Maintenant, ils nous craignent !

- Tu ne les as pas tués au moins ?

- Tu crois qu'ils peuvent faire la différence entre les deux ? »

Le Docteur haussa les épaules comme si ça ne l'étonnait pas. Quoi, la River qu'il connaissait tirait donc sans redouter de tuer ? C'est vrai que j'avais bien apprécié cette sensation et bien que je ne les aie même pas blessés, je n'aurais sûrement pas regretté de l'avoir fait. Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Pas cette fois…

En tout cas, je suis de retour dans ma cellule, seule, et j'ai fini de raconter cette nuit sur Colyphsis. Je m'ennuie toujours, je vais aller dormir un peu. Mais surtout je me demande ce que sera notre prochaine aventure.


	16. Day 16

**Jour 607 :**

Waouh, qu'elle aventure !

Et j'ai rencontré le docteur plus jeune pour la première fois. Il n'a pas beaucoup changé mais il ne sait pas encore que je suis sa femme. Oh, il s'en doute sûrement. Il a déjà eu affaire à moi dans son passé. Assez souvent à ce que j'ai compris. Tout ce que moi, je n'ai pas encore vécu. Il n'a pas voulu m'en parler comme mon Docteur me l'a expliqué lors de notre première virée de couple marié : notre relation nécessite ces secrets entre nous. Je ne lui ai donc pas dit qui j'étais. Je ne pouvais pas et lui me voyait encore comme une étrangère. Moi, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme un étranger. Je le connais depuis que je suis bébé... Lui apprend encore à me connaitre et s'interroge beaucoup sur mon compte. Il m'a parlé entre autre d'une pandorica. Je crois que c'est une sorte de conte de fées... Mais comment savoir quand le Docteur est sérieux et quand il ne l'est pas?

Ce qui a été très sérieux, en revanche, c'est cette aventure que nous venons de vivre. Une vraie aventure du Docteur comme m'en racontaient dans le temps Amy et Rory après qu'ils aient commencé à voyager avec le Seigneur du Temps. Une aventure pleine d'action et de danger. Et de mystère. Encore plus que sur Colyphsis. Même bien plus. Et cette fois, le Docteur n'est pas arrivé dans son TARDIS comme toutes les autres nuits. Ce n'était même pas la nuit d'ailleurs. C'était le matin. Du moins je crois. La lumière du jour ne peut pas en témoigner puisque la prison est une station orbitale... En tout cas, c'était le matin pour moi. Je venais de prendre mon petit-déjeuner et je retournais dans ma cellule, impatiente d'être au soir comme tous les autres jours. Et à peine étais-je rentrée que j'entendis le téléphone sonner dans le couloir.

Peu de gens pouvaient vouloir me contacter mais je savais avoir le droit à recevoir des appels. Le gardien le savait lui aussi et il me passa assez rapidement l'appareil. La voix qui en sortait était excitée et j'eus d'abord du mal à la reconnaître mais c'était bien celle du Docteur. Mais pas celle de mon Docteur :

" Docteur River Song? Demandait la voix.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Bien, River, écoutez, j'ai besoin de votre aide au plus vite... J'ai eu la mauvaise idée de m'approcher de l'île de pâque sur Terre. Qui aurait cru que c'était dangereux? Une aussi petite île ? Bon, d'accord, les signaux extraterrestres hostiles auraient dû m'alerter. Enfin maintenant ce n'est plus le problème. Le problème c'est que mon TARDIS est attiré vers le sol par une sorte de rayon tracteur magnétique, qui semble donc aussi fonctionner avec le bois!

- Euh, oui... Et qu'est-ce que j'y peux? Enfin, qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

- Et bien j'espérais avoir droit à un peu d'aide de votre part! Que vous me renvoyiez l'ascenseur, vous voyez! Pour toutes les fois où je vous ai sauvé la vie! Vous me devez bien ça, River.

- Heu, oui sûrement. Mais comment je peux vous aider?

- Voyons, River! En me rejoignant là-bas.

- Vous êtes au cinquante-et-unième siècle, sur Terre ?

- Euh si vous considérez le cinquante-et-unième siècle avant et après Jésus Christ pour la datation sur Terre : oui.

- Vous êtes en -5000?

- Non : -5432.

- Et comment voulez-vous que je vous rejoigne, alors? Je suis en prison au cas où vous l'auriez oublié! À moins que vous ne le sachiez pas encore...

- Si je le sais ! Mais vous êtes River Song! Ça ne vous arrête pas d'habitude...

- Vous voyagez dans le temps, je ne peux pas le faire, moi.

- Vous n'avez pas encore votre bracelet temporel ? Ah c'est mauvais pour moi, ça.

- Un bracelet? Demandais-je.

- J'imagine que ça veut dire que c'est pas l'heure. Bon, alors je vais essayer de renvoyer le TARDIS vers votre prison, s'il est vide, ils ne le retiendront peut-être pas... vous savez déjà le piloter au moins?"

Si je savais piloter le TARDIS? Elle me l'avait elle-même appris le jour de ma régénération en River Song ! Le Docteur ne l'avait peut-être pas encore vécu de son côté…

Ça allait être dur de garder secrète mon identité. Je confirmai au Docteur que je savais le piloter et coupai ensuite la communication. Et bien voilà que l'aventure commençait vraiment. Et cette fois ce ne serait pas du tourisme. Le Docteur avait besoin de moi. Tout comme la première fois, quand je l'ai rencontré et quand je l'ai empoisonné.

Bien, il me fallait maintenant m'évader de Stormcage. Et sans l'aide précieuse du Docteur, ça n'allait pas être un jeu d'enfant. Heureusement que je n'étais plus une enfant depuis longtemps.


End file.
